poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian
Sebastian the Crab is a main character from Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. He serves as the royal conductor and teacher at King Triton's palace. He's a good friend to Princess Ariel and Pooh. Trivia *Sebastian returned in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Sebastian made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in ''Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World''. *Sebastian will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Sebastian will guest star with Ash and the gang, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Sebastian, along with Ariel and Flounder will join Pooh and friends as the Emerald Searchers in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Sebastian will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Shark Tale, Pooh, Jake, and The Neverland Pirates, Pooh's Adventures in Pompeii (2014), Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish and Pooh's Adventures of Bubble Guppies. *Sebastian will make his first guest appearance in a Madagascar crossover film in Alex's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Sebastian joined The Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid ''and will also be the shortest member. *Sebastian made his first debut in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. *Sebastian will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends and Salty in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. *Sebastian met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. *Sebastain will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning''. *Sebastain will meet Littlefoot and his friends again in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. *Sebastian will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Sebastian will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest''. *Sebastain met the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Sebastian will see Aladar, his family, and his friends again in the rest of Dinosaur/The Little Mermaid saga. *Sebastian will help Pooh, SpongeBob and their friends defeat Ursula in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Sebastian will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Little Mermaid. *Sebastian will join Pooh and his friends as one of the Emerald Seachers in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Sebastian will meet Spyro and his friends in Spyro and Friends Meet The Little Mermaid. *Sebastian will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid. ''Sebastian knew Kyle beforehand, having met him in ''Kyle's Adventures in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. ''He will later guest star in ''The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park ''and ''The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo. *Sebastian will meet Barney and friends in Barney and The Little Mermaid. *Sebastian will meet Hubie, Marina and their friends in Hubie and Marina's Adventures With The Little Mermaid. Gallery little-mermaid-live-memes.jpg|Sebastian (The Little Mermaid Live!) Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Crabs Category:Sea creatures Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Males Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Comic Relief Category:Barney's Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Narrators Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Pure of Heart Category:Jamaican-Accented characters Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Crustaceans Category:Animal Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Teachers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Serious Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Living Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Obssessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Remorseful characters Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Clawed Heroes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Singing Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies